


La caja maldita

by FujurPreux



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Dresden responde a una peculiar oferta de trabajo al otro lado del océano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La caja maldita

Harry aun no terminaba de entender cómo había terminado en Japón. Algo relacionado con el anuncio que Billy el hombre lobo había puesto en internet sin avisarle.

-Sólo para darte presencia en el mundo -había explicado cuando le dio a conocer el caso. Su primer caso internacional. En Japón-. Es como la Sección Amarilla, pero a escala mucho mayor.

Harry luchó para no frotarse la cara con la mano frente a Billy.

-Creo que se te olvidó tomar en cuenta que cuando me llaman a nivel local puedo llegar con relativa facilidad. Incluso dentro del estado---o del país, si me presionas---puedo tomar el autobús. Esto es cruzando el Atlántico -suspiró-. Puedo preguntar y recomendar magos locales que podrían encargarse...

-Te quieren a ti -atajó Billy, y le mostró el papel donde anotó la suma que estos clientes estaban dispuestos a pagar.

Lo siguiente fue que Harry se encontró con desfase de horario y frente a una enorme secundaria particular.

-Veamos dónde queda ese club de magia negra... -murmuró mientras entraba al edificio. Era enorme, y a pesar de las indicaciones que le habían dado, estaba seguro de que había dado más de una vuelta equivocada.

En algún punto, cuando se planetaba volver a la entrada y reclutar algún guía, se encontró con varios pares de enormes ojos que lo miraban con... ¿arrobamiento? ¿lástima? ¿Algo así? Los ojos pertenecían a un grupo de chicos muy bien vestidos, que a primera vista parecían modelos. Y a segunda y a tercera. Hablaron entre ellos en japonés. Llamaba la atención que el segundo chico más bajo sólo giraba los ojos.

-Disculpen, pero no hablo japonés -dijo Harry, aunque tenía la vaga impresión de que debía sentirse ofendido.

Eso tan sencillo los mandó a un paroxismo muy... interesante de ver.

-¡Es la primera vez que vemos un pordiosero!-dijo uno de los gemelos pelirrojos en un inglés excelente. Se había acercado a examinar su gabardina.

-¿Pordiosero?-repitió Harry.

-¡No se preocupe!-dijo el rubio más alto mientras lo señalaba con un dedo determinado. A Harry le pareció que brillaba a la luz de la ventana-. ¡Le daremos una buena comida y algo de dinero para que pueda sobrevivir mientras consigue trabajo!

-O podríamos darle trabajo -dijo el otro de los gemelos.

-Necesitamos alguien que cargue las cosas pesadas en el club -dijo el que había revisado la gabardina, ahora de vuelta al lado de su hermano.

-Pero ya tengo trabajo -dijo Harry.

-¡Excelente idea, hijos míos!-dijo el rubio, mientras asentía satisfecho por cómo iban las cosas en el mundo.

-Disculpen, pero sólo necesito...

-Un buen hogar y algo de amor, sí, sí.

...bien, no era como si Harry pudiera negar eso en el fondo. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Estoy buscando el club de magia negra.

-¿Trabaja para Nekozawa-senpai? Eso explica... muchas cosas -añadieron los chicos en voz baja mientras asentían.

Harry le hizo el coro al chico que había girado los ojos al principio, quien por cierto se había acercado a él y le dijo:

-Yo puedo llevarlo.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera agradecer, el resto se ofreció a acompañarlo. Lo cual era una mejora.

-¡Seeeeenpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! ¡Trajimos a su criado!

...o quizás no.

Cuando el tal Nekozawa salió preguntando a qué criado se referían, Harry explicó que era el mago de Chicago que había mandado llamar. Por cierto, la apariencia de su empleador era muy... sui generis incluso dentro del mundo de la magia amateur. Además, la próxima vez tendría que preguntar la edad de quien lo contrataba, sin importar cuántos ceros tuviera la oferta. Por más que pareciera que sí podría cumplir.

-¿Qué querías mostrarme?-preguntó Harry.

-Por aquí -dijo el chico bajo la capucha negra mientras lo guiaba al interior de una habitación cuya decoración era la más estereotípica posible, velas y todo cuando las luces eléctricas eran perfectamente funcionales. Al menos había cubierto los espejos; esos tendían a funcionar como portales de cosas no muy gratas que se sentían atraídas por lugares así. El resto de los chicos entraron también, sin duda atraídos por la curiosidad.

En el centro del cuarto había un pedestal, y sobre ese pedestal había una caja de madera pintada de negro tallada con figuras llamativas.

-Veamos -dijo Harry mientras se disponía a dar su (muy cara) opinión de experto mientras los chicos lo rodeaban y lo miraban con suma atención. A los segundos de comenzar a examinarla, Harry retrocedió con rapidez-. ¡Todos atrás! -exclamó.

Tuvo su efecto. La mayoría de los chicos brincaron casi hasta pegarse contra las paredes, abrazándose unos a otros.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Nekozawa desde la seguridad de la distancia.

-Esta es una caja maldita...

-¡Lo sé! ¡Fue muy difícil de conseguir!

-...es mejor que te deshagas de ella.

El labio inferior de Nekozawa tembló de una manera que sólo podía ser calificada como "adorable".

-Pero...

-Es demasiado peligrosa. Si la abren... Bueno, en realidad no querrán averiguarlo.

-Creo que tendremos que hacerlo-dijeron los gemelos a coro, quienes habían vuelto a acercarse al pilar... y habían abierto la caja.

Más tardó Harry en darse la vuelta para ver lo que habían hecho que la habitación en cubrirse de una oscuridad total. Peor aun, frente a él, flotando, apareció un par de ojos rojos y una boca llena de dientes.

Harry sacó su báculo en medio de los gritos de los aterrados adolescentes a su alrededor. En definitiva tendría que cobrar un gran extra por esto.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La caja maldita [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550956) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
